<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Could Turn Back Time- High Fantasy AU by Emperor_Hulkling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878561">If I Could Turn Back Time- High Fantasy AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Hulkling/pseuds/Emperor_Hulkling'>Emperor_Hulkling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Billy Kaplan x Teddy Altman High Fantasy AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), New Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Billy is a mage, Get ready for all the Lord of the Rings References, Greg is an asshole in every story, I love Billy and Teddy so much and whoever hurts them shall pay, I love the Kaplans, M/M, Quite Literally, Slow Burn, Teddy is a cinnamon roll, Teddy is half Orc, Wanda sets the plot in motion, and half elf, and the Wizard of Oz vibes, fuff, many appearances of familar characters along the way, their relationship is fluffy but the world around them is burning, they go on a journey to find Kang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Hulkling/pseuds/Emperor_Hulkling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Many stories tell the wondrous tale of the Scarlet Witch, a woman with immeasurable power and skill.<br/>Her wish, simple yet momentous, was to bear a sweet little child that she could call her own.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The demon watched gleefully as the magic took its price, scorching the land around it and transforming it into a barren waste.<br/>The witches eyes were filled with glee as she suddenly held not one, but two beautiful children in her bloodied hands.<br/>Before she could admire the fruit birthed of her long and arduous endeavor, a cry ripped itself from her throat as the spell was even more powerful than she had ever anticipated.<br/>Her last spell, though, was brought to life with a kiss to her children's foreheads.<br/>They disappeared, as did she, neither to be seen again.<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i>This is a High Fantasy AU set in the mystical land of Genosha which has been nearly fully destroyed by the Scarlet Witch. Billy is a mage and Teddy is an Orc/Elf hybrid. They both have lost everything and find solace in each other along their journey, as they travel to find the great sorcerer <i>Kang<i> who can manipulate time itself.</i></i></i></i><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Kaplan &amp; Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman &amp; Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Billy Kaplan x Teddy Altman High Fantasy AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Could Turn Back Time- High Fantasy AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the summary of the event that will set the following story in motion.<br/>Wanda’s decision is one of the focal points of the story, so keep it in mind while reading the next chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Many stories tell the wondrous tale of the Scarlet Witch, a woman with immeasurable power and skill. </i></p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
She helped people in need and sought to aid the poor. 
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
      So the witch fulfilled wish after wish, but her deepest desire she couldn't fulfill. 
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Her wish, simple yet momentous, was to bear a sweet little child that she could call her own. 
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
Her partner, though, was not able to fulfill that desire. 
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
They tried and tried, but never succeeded.
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Grief-stricken, she turned to other sources of magic, abandoning the people in need, who resented her for it. 
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Hour after hour, she perfected her spells, but none were enough to bestow upon her the power of creation itself. 
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
After some time, her beloved partner abandoned her, leaving her alone in her search for a solution for her troubles. 
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
The red sorceress traveled far and wide, from the highest mountain to the deepest depths of the sea until she found her fateful match in a demon. 
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
With his help, she would achieve her wish. 
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Unsurprisingly, the creature, born of darkness, demanded a sacrifice. 
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
The Scarlet Witch, gone mad by her desire, was all too ready to give it, uncaring of what it would do to her mystical abilities.
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Scarlet blood ran down the pink skin of the scarlet sorceress as she performed her spell.
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
The demon watched gleefully as the magic took its price, scorching the land around it and transforming it into a barren waste.
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
The witch's eyes were filled with glee as she suddenly held not one, but two beautiful children in her bloodied hands.
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Before she could admire the fruit birthed of her long and arduous endeavor, a cry ripped itself from her throat as the spell was even more powerful than she had ever anticipated.
            
          
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Her last spell, though, was brought to life with a kiss to her children's foreheads. 
            
          
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
They disappeared, as did she, neither to be seen again.
            
          
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
All the while, Orcs, dwarves, elves, giants, dragons, and humans watched in despair, as every tree and every tuft of green grass crumbled to nothingness before their eyes. 
            
          
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Humans lost their full fields before harvest, as elves lost their wooden homesteads in the highest and smallest of trees.
            
          
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
The orcs, relieved of their hunting grounds, began to plunder human cities, and the dwarves, with the other races having lost their basis of trade, mined themselves even deeper into the mountains.
            
          
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
With sacrifice after sacrifice, many devoted magicians could revert some of the destruction that had been created by the Scarlet Witch's desire. 
            
          
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
But most of the land is still barren and devoid of life, and so it shall remain.
                
              
            
          
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
The only hope lies in the mountains far, far away, where a wizard is told to be hidden, who possesses power over time itself. 
                
              
            
          
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
None have seen the wizard named 'Kang', and whoever set out to find him never returned.
                
              
            
          
        
      
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Hope dwindles, but the tales tell of powerful heroes who will find the master of time and return the land to its former glory...<i></i>
                    
                  
                
              
            
          
        
      
    
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will follow shortly.<br/>It will introduce us to our two main-characters, show us parts of their life in this universe and send them off to their adventure.<br/>Both parts are pretty sad, since they both lose something that’s important to them.</p><p>Please comment and leave kudos, since it motivates me to write more :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment and leave Kudos :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>